Dating the Brightest Witch of Our Age
by CJCrutchington
Summary: George talks to his brother about his girlfriend. NEW CHAPTER ADDED.
1. Dating the Brightest Witch of Our Age

_AN: This is another oneshot I've had lying around for a while, you seemed to really like my last one so I'm hoping you'll like this one too. It's a bit shorter, sorry. _

_I've decided I'll take requests, if there's someone you'd like me to put Hermione with I'll try my best to make a oneshot for you. Only Hermione though as I think she's the only one I can write well enough to do her justice, sorry. _

_Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think :) xx_

* * *

"Do you remember that night Freddie-boy? In sixth year at the ball when she walked down the stairs? That dress, wow. She looked amazing; I remember saying so and you just grinning like you always did when she came up. I always regretted not asking her to the Yule ball. But like you said, she'd have never said yes, she wasn't too fond of us back then. That day she caught us testing products on first years," He laughed softly.

"She was so mad. I can't believe she didn't give us detention. She made do with destroying the products. That was gutting, but she never did want her own house to get in trouble, at least, she didn't want to lose the house cup. And then when they turned up a year later and they looked like they'd been to hell and back. I don't doubt that they did, they don't talk about it you know. But just seeing her, and knowing she was ok, that made my day. That was when I knew everything was going to be ok. Didn't matter what happened, I knew we'd win. But I didn't count on this."

The red head sighed and looked down at his brother's body in the hospital bed. His brother had been in a magically induced coma since a wall fell on him during the war, almost 7 months before.

"I miss you. Nothing's the same without you here. I have her, the one girl I always wanted. The girl you swore I'd end up with and then you'd make up stupid songs about it all. I'd beg or plead with you but I know you'll stay asleep just to annoy me. So I'm going to tell you that you could stay asleep, but you're missing out. I got my girl Freddie. You'd be so proud. She was here, over your bed and I just held her, subtle but it worked. I took her home when mom ordered us to go. She stayed at ours, you know, slept in my bed; said she didn't want to be alone. We held each other all night and the next morning, we just kissed. Nothing rushed, nothing forced. It just happened. You'd say I'm soppy and you know what, I'll freely admit it. She has me round her little finger. But you'd be proud Freddie. Anyway, she's just finished work, she's working to become a healer and look after you, you know. She said she wants to use some of her knowledge of muggle healers to help you. So wake up, I know I said I wouldn't beg, but please Freddie, wake up, for me. I want to ask her to marry me you know. But I can't do that if I don't have my best man beside me."

"George? Are you ready?"

"Just coming, love." George looked over at his long-term girlfriend and smiled. "I got to go Freddie-boy."

"Please wake up Fred; he's not the same without you." The woman approached the bed and placed her hand over George's where it rested on Fred's still hand. "Between me and you, I think the shop will start to go downhill if you don't wake up soon."

"I'll be back tomorrow Freddie." George said and stood to hold the woman beside him, before looking down at his brother. "You'd be proud."

"He is, George."

"He should be. I'm dating the brightest witch of our age." George smiled. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too George." She kissed him softly before looking back at the sleeping twin. "Bye Fred."

"See you tomorrow Gred." They left the room and didn't see the smile that spread across the man in the bed's face as his eyes fluttered.


	2. Even With Your Bright Green Hair

_AN: Ok, I'm back with a new addition to this story, I've had reviews saying people want to see what happens next to I've given in and written a second part. This story wont be a long one, maybe 3 or 4 chapters in total, all of which can be read together or separately._

_I want to say a big thank you to: georgeweasleygirl27, and karma's angel for reviewing and getting me to continue this story so this is sort of dedicated to them, as well as to the wonderful people who added this story to their favourite lists, it means a lot that you all like my stories, anyway, this is for you guys._

_Enjoy :) x_

* * *

The flat was silent and dark; the only noise the tall redhead could hear was his brother's even breathing as he approached the bedroom as quietly as he could. Slipping through the open door, he headed over to the bedside table right next to his brother's head. Opening the drawer, the redhead winced as it scraped quietly, but sounded loud in the quiet room. In the bed, his brother groaned and turned to face away from his brother.

"Don't prank me tomorrow." He said sleepily and the redhead crouched on the floor smirked.

"I was getting that hair changing potion for dear Ronnekins."

"Ok." The soft snores returned as his brother fell asleep again. Grabbing both the small box he had come for and the hair potion from the drawer, the redheaded twin replaced an identical box before he slipped back out of the room. He headed back to his room, only stopping to sneak into the bathroom.

The twins apparated into the Burrow and greeted their mother with hugs and promises to take food back when they left. They headed into the lounge where they separated to speak to various members of their large and ever expanding family. Both twins looked nervous and that made everyone in the room nervous. One kept touching his bright green hair before glaring at his twin, who returned it with a grin.

Finally, one of the twins stood and moved over to where Hermione sat with a book in her hand. He sat beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulders, bending to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, love." He greeted and she smiled.

"Hey."

"I have something I need to ask you." It was unusual to see a Weasley twin nervous as he stood Hermione up and moved to stand in front of her.

"Hermione Granger, I know things haven't always been perfect and I've driven up the wall more than once; I've been lucky enough to have not been hexed by you even once although I know it's been close. But I love you, I know we've not been dating long but I do, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a houseful of kids with you, little curly haired ginger, stupidly smart pranksters running round and driving us crazy. So what I'm saying is," He took a breath and dropped to one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. "Will you Hermione Jean Granger marry me, George Fabian Weasley?" The read head finished.

The Burrow had never been so quiet, everyone was stunned to silence. Never had a Weasley twin made such a serious but open declaration of commitment. Everyone watched on as Hermione stood with her hand to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. She reached her free hand down to the redhead's cheek and caressed it softly.

"My answer would be yes, if you were really George Weasley." She replied with a smile and the redhead laughed.

"I was just checking you really knew us apart." He replied as he stood and handed the box to his green-haired brother who threw him a glare before turning to Hermione.

"I bought this, ages ago, but I could never find the right moment." He explained with a shrug.

"I'd say now was as good a time as any." Hermione smiled and George dropped to one knee.

"What do you say? Fred pretty much covered it all. I doubt I'll be much good as a husband, I'll drive you insane and prank you; I'll blow up the kitchen when I'm making new products and leave others all over the place; but I'll love you more than I've loved anyone else and I'll love you for as long as you'll let me. Will you marry me?" He asked and Hermione smiled.

"Yes; I love you George, even with your bright green hair and crazy family." She threw her arms around his neck as he stood, lifting her off her feet.

"We're having a wedding!" Fred cried out as the rest of the family cheered and congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"I'd rather you didn't keep the green hair." Hermione whispered softly as they lay in his bed at the flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes later that night.

"Why not?" George asked running a hand through his hair. "I quite like it, distinguishes me from Fred."

"I much prefer your red hair." She replied as she rolled over to curl into his side, reaching up to tug on his hair gently.

"Then red it will stay." He smiled. "Until my next important date and Fred decides it should be a different colour."

"I'll love you, whatever the colour of your hair." Hermione promised before she fell asleep.

* * *

_AN: Let me know what you thought, I might be able to write at least one more story if you all really want it._


	3. Not Today of All Days

_AN: Hey guys, I'm back with the third instalment, I know I've made you wait a long time and I'm sorry about that. I've had this written for a while but I'm still not happy with the ending. Anyway, let me know what you think. There MIGHT be another instalment, but ONLY if I can write something I'm happy with._

_Enjoy xxx_

* * *

"Where is it?" The redheaded man ran around the bedroom frantically. _How could it go missing?_ He thought. _Not today of all days._

"Are you ready Freddie?" His twin called through to him and Fred gripped his hair in a mix of frustration and fear. He didn't want to let his brother down, not today.

"Almost." He called back before waving his wand in a last ditch attempt. The cry of triumph was difficult to hold down as the little black velvet box flew into his hand. Checking the contents were all present and safe, he slipped the box safely into his pocket before taking a look around his room in the flat he and his brother shared above their shop. _Not for too long._ His mind reminded him sadly that the newly married couple would be moving to the flat above before his gaze caught a picture on his bedside table. He thought back to when he woke up after several months of being in a coma after war.

**Flashback to one year previous**

"I'll be back tomorrow Freddie." The voice of his brother became clearer as his consciousness came flooding back to him after his long slumber, but his eyes were yet to listen to his brain. "You'd be proud."

"He is, George." He knew that voice, the soft voice that had visited him most days and comforted his family as they cried over his body.

"He should be. I'm dating the brightest witch of our age." George replied. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione! That was her name. Fred recalled her soft face and her large mane of hair. But why was his brother declaring his love for the young witch? Wasn't she with Ron?

"I love you too George. Bye Fred."

"See you tomorrow Gred." He heard the doors close as they left the room. Memories flooded back as they left and a smile that spread across his face. He recalled times at Hogwarts with his brother where he would enjoy making fun of his brother's crush on the young girl. It seemed as though his brother finally got the witch of his dreams. Opening his eyes, he groaned as the bright lights of the hospital hit his eyes.

**Back to Present**

It hadn't taken long for the nurses to get a message out to his family, and George and Hermione were the first to arrive. Fred grinned at his brother when he saw their entwined hands and George replied with a laugh before moving to hug his twin. The next few hours were spent filling Fred in on news of the months he was asleep, with memories coming back to him of words spoken to his sleeping form.

George had been true to his word and asked Hermione to marry him soon after Fred was out of hospital and back at work at the shop, doing simple shelf replenishments until he had built up his strength. Hermione had been made his healer after qualifying just weeks after he woke up, which was handy as she lived in the flat with the twins so could keep an eye on his recuperation.

"Fred?" George appeared at the door and looked at Fred who was stood looking at a picture of the three of them.

"Sorry, just thinking about us." Fred replied and moved to the door. "It's been a long journey you know."

"Tell me about it." George chuckled. He pulled his twin into a hug briefly before they looked at each other and grinned.

"Are you ready to get married?" Fred smirked. "I can always take your place if you'd prefer?"

"Don't even try it." His twin laughed and pushed him away. "Come on, let's go before mom comes looking for us.

"Let's go get you married!" Fred cried before the pair apparated to the Burrow for George and Hermione's wedding.

"How does it feel to finally be a Weasley?" George asked his bride as they danced their first dance as a married couple.

"It feels right." Hermione smiled and leant up on her toes to kiss him softly.

"Good because I'm not letting you go."

Hermione laid her head against his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat as they danced. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. Fred was here, her family was happy; her life couldn't get much better.


End file.
